


tight dress.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Self-Hatred, he wears a tight dress but he suddenly feels insecure, he's doing this because he was taught to do this, it's from his past ;-;, kihyun and shownu are a couple, kihyun is first to come back home from work and he wants to surprised shownu, they had a fight earlier in the day, to make up for the fight they had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: i've been listening to idontwannabeyouanymore by billie eilish.----------------------------------------------------insecurities.knife-life words.kihyun knows he's a mess of himself,shownu doesn't.





	tight dress.

**Author's Note:**

> there may be some triggering things in this one. please be cautious while reading.

_"Jagi, you seem tired. . . Come back to bed with me~"_   
_Kihyun smiled, opening his arms timidly on their bed as he looked at Hyunwoo._   
_Hyunwoo didn't seem to be in the mood, he looked rather exhausted._

_"Not right now. I need to get to work." Hyunwoo coldly stated,_   
_Quickly moving to get prepared and ready to head outside._   
_Kihyun's arms lowered down, a heavy and unpleasant feeling stuck to his chest._   
_This agitated him._

_"What's up with you? I only asked for a fucking hug."_   
_The younger sat up on the sheets, seemingly irritated._   
_Hyunwoo stopped in his tracks, looking at his partner as anger began to boil in his blood._   
_"Here you are again, being all sensitive. Can you calm down? It's not a big deal."_   
_Kihyun frowned, brows lowering as he gritted his teeth._

_"I can be mad whenever I want to, I have my rights!"_   
_He raised his voice, but shortly after covered his mouth._   
_Kihyun knew well that he's gone too far._

_"You're so damn emotional. I'm going."_

_The sound of a slamming door rung through their bedroom._   
_Hyunwoo had left Kihyun behind, leaving him stuck with a guilty feeling on his back._

 

 

 

A deep sigh left the younger's lips as he unraveled his black tie from his collar,  
Gaze staring at the mirror in front of him. "I should make up to Hyunwoo."   
Kihyun thought aloud as he placed the tie somewhere near. His legs dragged him to their shared closet--

Walking in supposedly, he scrolled through his rack filled with his own clothing,  
What was this man searching for?

"Ah--" A noise of satisfaction left his lips as he pulled out something.  
Rather, a red, tight dress. Where did he get this, you may ask?  
He planned to wear this on Valentine's Day but the couple ended up cuddling before sleeping.

Minutes passed and he managed to put the dress on.  
He scurried to go and look into the mirror once again, examining every feature that happened to be defined by the tight dress.

 

 **Don't be that way**  
**Fall apart twice a day**

 

The boy stopped, facing the mirror.  
He eyed himself up and down, the feeling of disgust traveled through his veins.  
"No, I have to wear this. I should. He'll like it."  
He pursed his lips before adding again, "This is what I was taught."

 

 **I just wish you could feel what you say**  
**Show, never tell**  
**But I know you too well**

 

"He'll love it, definitely. I have to look great."  
The words that fell out of his mouth made his throat more and more tighter,  
He could feel himself slowly crumble as his gaze was blankly focused on his reflection,.  
"Sensitive and emotional," A murmur.

 

**Got a mood that you wish you could sell**

 

Kihyun sat on the edge of their bed, dumbfounded.  
Why was he dumbfounded?   
He could only look down at the dress he was wearing,

 

 **If teardrops could be bottled**  
**There'd be swimming pools filled by models**  
**Told a tight dress is what makes you a whore**

 

Finally, beads of tears rolled down to his chin,   
Ultimately dropping onto the red dress. All he could do was get his hands onto his face and-- cry.

"Yeobo?"  
The younger's head turned, to Hyunwoo who stood at the bedroom door,  
Heartbroken was the word to describe the older's expression.  
"Oh god. . . Kihyuna, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Hyunwoo didn't bother to close the door as he approached Kihyun and hugged him tightly.

"Fuck, I didn't mean the words I said this morning."  
Kihyun gulped, the tears continuously streamed down. "I-- I ha-had a feel-feeling you-- got-got sick of m--me."  
Hyunwoo's eyes widened, "Nono! No, never. Don't think of that, damnit."

His arms around his partner tightened, he never thought of anything in the morning.  
It made him feel extremely horrible for what he's done.

"Hey, remove the dress, jagi. . . It doesn't suit yourself."  
Hyunwoo helped Kihyun up, and proceeded to remove the dress, "Wait here,"  
The older speed-walked to their closet, throwing the dress into the laundry bin.  
He came back with an over-sized hoodie, and helped the other wear it on.

"You don't need to dress up for me, okay?" He sat on the bed, Kihyun faced him.  
Kihyun nodded and wiped his tears. Hyunwoo smiled as he planted a kiss on his lover's lips and then on the nose.   
"Take a rest, I'll change and we can head to sleep. God, I love you so much. Don't do that."  
Kihyun hugged Hyunwoo tightly before pulling back and lying on the bed. "Okay, I promise. . ."

 

 

**i don't wanna be you, anymore.**


End file.
